


Flowers For Your Heart

by YohKoBennington



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Disabled Character, Flowers, Fluff, Love Poems, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has been leaving flowers on Jared's doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers For Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn-masquerade @ LJ, for the prompt: "J2 and flowers. That's it."
> 
> This is just a silly cute short story, really xD
> 
> Beta by thursdaysisters ♥

The flowers start to show one warm late afternoon right when Jared is coming back from his shift at the book store. At first he doesn't think much of it, assuming somebody must had dropped it on their way out—it didn't matter that the flower was perfectly centered on his welcome rug.

But then they keep coming, and it's obvious they are meant for him. Jared quickly figures out that each day would represent a flower—that he had to google most of them to know what they were. On Mondays he got a Rose, Tuesday a Carnation, Wednesday a Peony, Thursdays a Dhalia, Fridays an Orchid, Saturdays a Gerber, and Sundays a Lily.

That Jared is curious is an understatement. The gifts warm his heart every day, and he wants to thank whoever had the thought of doing this for him and go through all this trouble. He cherishes every flower, and makes sure to water them to keep them alive as long as possible. He ends up having base after base to group each flower together, and sometimes he will go crazy and mixed them up.

But he also likes the mystery of not knowing who of his neighbors is doing this. If it's the cute boy of apartment 3C, or the nice girl two floors down who always had a bright smile to give in the mornings.

Jared ends up waiting two months, thinking whoever is doing the deed would come forward and say something sooner or later. But by the last week of summer, and with no one showing up at his door, he can't take it anymore, and decides to find out himself who his secret admirer is.

 

~*~

The day of the operation— as he likes to call it— he pretends to go to work like any other day. But after walking the block, he goes back up through the stairs to stalk quietly for hours. Until someone finally approaches carrying a flower.

Jared is pleasantly surprised.

For one, it's his neighbor on the same floor, who nobody ever gets to see other than when he's picking up his mail, and never says a word to anyone. And mostly because it only took Jared to see him once to develop a very embarrassing crush on him.

He thinks about coming out of his hiding and caching his neighbor in the act, and maybe they'll finally get this show in the road, go for coffee or something. But Jared stays rooted to his spot until his neighbor is out of sight. One thing Jared does know about him is that the guy is very shy, and confronting him will only end up in the flowers stopping from coming and the guy probably not wanting to speak to Jared ever.

Jared has to approach this in a subtle way. Let his neighbor know that he knows and that Jared wants more.

So Jared decides to start leaving little gifts on his neighbor's door too. Mostly written poems of his favorite authors with a hidden meaning that he hopes will come through.

Another month goes by and Jared grows impatient. He's still receiving the flowers as an answer to his poems, but nothing else. He wants to at least know his neighbor's name, which is hard to find out because nobody knows him, and his mailbox only reads 'J. Ackles'.

Just when he's losing hope, his door rings one day. He opens the door, thinking it must be one of his coworkers coming to get a book from him. But no. Standing right there is the object of his dreams, holding a notebook folded in half with white paper. He looks amazing, cheeks tinted a bit red under a constellation of freckles, sunlight making his hair gold, big green eyes staring at him insecurely.

Before Jared can say anything—which he's totally failing to do after waiting for so long to talk with his neighbor— the guy turns his notebook around. Jared can't help the smile that spreads on his face when he reads in a very neat scribble the word 'Jensen.'

 

~*~

Jensen is everything Jared ever wanted and more. He's funny, smart, talented, and sweet. Loves to draw, has an indoor garden of flowers in his apartment because he likes to be busy, and lives with two ferrets named Charlie and Bob. But he's also a grouch in the mornings before coffee, hates doing the laundry, can't stay mad for more than an hour, and won't let Jared eat all the candy he wants —and okay, Jared sometimes goes overboard there.

Jared quickly falls for all of it.

While they can't have a conversation like normal people, the communication barrier is broken with post-stick and sweet little notes that Jared finds endearing. Sometimes Jared will write Jensen a poem to say I love you. And sometimes Jensen will draw things to let Jared know how he feels.

Of course Jared would love to hear Jensen's voice someday, he's curious to hear what it would sound like around his name. But he finds himself being okay without it, because Jensen gives so much in so many ways, Jared has zero moments of regret.

Because he gets to have only for himself the little soft noises Jensen makes when they're making love, like he can't help from expressing with those noises all the things Jared is making him feel with every touch. It makes Jared heart flutter with so much love because this special man decided Jared was worth the risk. That breaking out of his bubble for Jared was something he wanted enough to stomp down the fear.

It all happens fast and maybe they should slow down, but Jared wouldn't want it any other way, because Jensen gives him a sort of happiness Jared never thought was possible to have.

He decides one day that Jensen is all he needs with a flower, a poem and a ring.

That day he hears Jensen say “yes, Jared” to him, and it's the best two words he could ever hear in his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't specify what kind of disability Jensen has because I wanted to leave it to your own imagination, so whatever the reason you think it is, go with it :D (I got my own lol) 
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
